


Stress & Misunderstandings

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Brief Mention of Mental Health Issues, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Republic City ambassadors Sokka and Azula spend the day of Two Lovers together.
Relationships: Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stress & Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Brief mention of past mental health issues. 
> 
> I made the Day of Two Lovers the ATLA equivalent of valentine's day.

Sokka stood in the door of Azula’s office, “Ambasador Azula.” She didn’t look up from the stack of papers in front of her, “Can I help you, Peasant?” He let out a warm laugh and strolled further into her office, though he hadn’t been invited in. 

His large brown fingers tapped on her desk, “It’s the feast day of Oma and Shu.” Her brows were pinched together as she studied the paper in front of her. She spun her quill in her fingers, “So?”

“So…you, me, couples massage.” She finally looked up at him, her brows still pinched together in annoyance. But then she really looked at him. He was taller than her, his muscles well defined and his brown skin was practically glowing in the evening sun. He tapped her desk again, “Come on, you’ve been a walking ball of stress the whole week and it’s been stressing me out.”

She had every right to be stressed. Her brother had trusted her to be the Fire Nation’s ambassador to Republic City and he had finally picked this week to check up on her. As if she was someone who needed to be checked in on. But Zuko’s visit had set Sokka on edge too. Zuko had put a lot of work into the new Republic City. Neither of them wanted to let him down. 

It further complicated matters as Azula and Sokka decided to be fuck buddies. Well, at least, that’s what she thought they were. They had never really agreed to anything, but every few nights they went back to one of their apartments and fucked away the stress of trying to create something that had never been done before. 

Except this last week, Azula had curled in on herself. She avoided Sokka at all costs. She couldn’t have Zuko know she was being anything but professional. She imagined it night after night in different forms- Zuko accusing her of not having changed, of manipulating Sokka. Azula couldn’t go back to the asylum. She was different, she had changed. 

She had managed to stay away from Sokka the entire week and her brother seemed pleased at the work the council had accomplished. She waved goodbye to her brother earlier that afternoon on the docks, relieved that she was not on a boat back to the asylum. 

She was brought back to the present by Sokka gently rubbing her hand, “Princess?” Her brows snapped back together in annoyance, “I’m _not_ the Princess anymore.” Sokka’s bright blue eyes rolled, “Alright, former Firelord, we gotta go, we’re gonna be late.” Her golden eyes were still hard as she studied him. He walked around her desk and pulled her chair out, “Look, I don’t have a palanquin, but if I have to haul you over my shoulder-”

She shoved out of her chair and strode confidently out of her office. His large lazy strides kept pace with her. She flounced down the stairs, “We are going to a massage?” “Yep, Fire Nation and Watertribe ambassadors participating in Earth Kingdom traditions on an Earth Kingdom holiday.” She rolled her eyes, “It’s an asinine holiday.” 

They pushed out of the doors and onto the busy street. He put his hands in his pockets, “Oh come on, be a good sport. We’re also going out to eat after.” She stopped walking and turned on him, “You made all these little schemes without conferring with me?” His eyes were soft as he looked down at her, “First of all, they are plans not schemes. Second of all, you’ve avoided me like a plague of pentapox all week. When was I supposed to tell you?”

She was going to have a permanent wrinkle in her eyebrows from glaring at him, “Pentapox isn’t a real disease, it’s something you conjured up dum-dum.” “Your Fire Nation army bought it, so they’re the real dum-dums.” Azula had changed, but she still didn’t like to be reminded of her failings. She venomously hissed at him, “4c.” He brushed it off and replied, “Oh, 7d.”

He started walking and she followed along, determined to get the last word. They had many arguments since the war ended, so they started short handing their debates with listed points. For example, 3f was “If you’re such a good strategist why did you fuck up on the day of the black sun?” and 42h was “If you’re such a good firebender, why is your fire the wrong color?” 

Azula was pulled out of their argument as Sokka pushed open a shop door and bells tinkled to warn the owner of their arrival. It was a bit darker, with peaceful music low in the background and a few candles around. It smelled earthy, like they were in a hut in the swamp. 

An Earth Kingdom gentleman bowed to them, “Ambassadors welcome, I am pleased that you are celebrating the feast day. Come right this way.” They followed him further into the shop into a smaller room with two cots. The man said, “I will leave you to undress to your comfort level. The masseuses will be in shortly.”

The door clicked shut behind him. Azula plopped onto a cot, fully clothed. Sokka started twisting off his tunic and snorted, “You’re supposed to undress.” Azula sniffed haughtily, “He said to  _ my  _ comfort level.” Sokka snapped his tunic off and kicked his boots into a corner of the room, “This will help you relax, I promise.” And no one had ever looked at Azula and promised that something good would happen to her, so she turned away from him and shrugged out of her tunic and pants. 

They both got underneath the sheet of each cot. She laid on her stomach and rested her head on her folded forearms. She looked over at Sokka and he gave her a small smile. There was a sharp rap at the door and then two Earth Kingdom women walked in. Both of them cooed over Sokka and greeted him and it was very obviously not his first time here. 

They asked happily, “What areas should we focus on today?” Sokka pointed at Azula, “Her shoulders and back. I just want my usual.” They nodded and then Azula felt one of the woman’s hands on her neck and _Agni_ , did it hurt. She winced at the pain and heard the crackle of electricity in her finger tips.

She didn’t like being touched. She didn’t like not knowing what was going to happen next. How many people had laid on this cot? When was the last time these sheets had been washed?

Sokka’s voice sounded relaxed, “Doin’ okay over there, Princess?” “Fine,” she ground out, as the horrible wench prodded a particularly painful tissue in the side of her neck. The woman softly encouraged, “It may help you relax if you hold hands with your loved one.” Sokka reached in her direction, “Come on,  _ loved one. _ ” “Do you ever shut up?” She snapped as she put her smaller hand in his. 

He moved his hand up and held her wrist, avoiding the heat that was pumping in her finger tips. She took a deep breath to center herself. The massage was doing something with her chi. She took another deep breath. The candles in the room rose and fell with her breath. 

She bit her lip as the woman’s hand dug into her shoulder blade. She kept conscious of her breathing and Sokka lazily rubbed her wrist. It put her slightly more at ease. 

An hour later they strolled out of the shop. Azula had a bounce in her step, “I feel so relaxed.” Sokka looked down at her, “Oh, I’m glad one of us does. I could practically feel the lightning about to come out of you.” She rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t be so dramatic.” “Right, I’m the dramatic one,” he scoffed. 

They walked a ways. Sokka quickly ducked into a shop and picked up a bag of food. As the sun finally set, he led them down to the docks. They sat quietly as Sokka unpacked the containers of food and handed her chopsticks. She spotted the container of mochi and immediately grabbed for it. 

The lights of the ships illuminated their meal. Sokka broke the quiet by asking, “Did I ever tell you I went to the cave of two lovers? It was easily one of the most annoying days of my life.” She arched an eyebrow, “More annoying than today?” The grin he gave her was her favorite, lopsided and goofy, “Today doesn’t even come close.”

She cleared her throat, “Why didn’t you spend today with someone you actually like?” His face immediately morphed into confusion, “What?” “It’s the feast day of Oma and Shu- the day of two lovers. Why not spend it with someone you’re romantically interested in?” He face palmed and groaned, “For fuck’s sake.” He took a deep breath and asked, “Azula, what do you think has been going on with us the last few months?”

She answered, “You were nice to me and we became fuck buddies.” “Fuck buddies?” He asked incredulously. “Azula, I’ve brought you flowers, taken you out after council meetings.” He shook his head and started to stand up, “You know what, it’s fine. I’ll see you next week. Actually I might take a week or five off.”

She sprung up and had to sprint after him. She cursed him and his longer legs, “Sokka, wait.” She caught up to him and grabbed his hand, “Just wait. I- I didn’t realize.” He bit his lip and shook his head in disappointment. She gripped his hand tightly. She didn’t know what to say, but she had to try, “Sokka, please. I like you.”

The old Azula would have been disgusted as the tears threatened to spill, but she was no longer above begging. 

He brushed a stray hair out of her face and rested his forehead against hers, “I like you too. There’s no one I’d rather spend today with.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of the ATLA rarepair one shot requests I take on tumblr. This month's prompt was valentine's day. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)


End file.
